Anceles RP
DarkMaster999(Celes) hmhmhm...lalalala...*Singing in a low volume so nobody would wake up*, who I want to trick anymore... * 5:15Gogogadget831(***) *wakes up, stretching quietly and listens to the singing* * Confessional (***) It feels so good listening to an angel sing in the morning *sighs dreamily* * 5:16DarkMaster999(Celes) *She continues humming the same melody she was doing before* (How could I be so foolish to think a fairy tale could be true, I'm just girl trying to hide myself to everybody) * 5:17Gogogadget831(***) *peers over at Celeste, and eyes stare in awe* * Confessional (***) *gets nosebleed* Omg omg omg she's so beautiful. *blushes deeply and breathes into paperbag* * 5:18DarkMaster999(Celes) *Stops the humming, she finally still looking into the mirror looking to her image, her hair was incredible long without using that drill ponytails* I don't deserve nothing, not a money, fame anything.... * 5:18Gogogadget831(***) *turns on some music in headphones and hums quietly* * (***) (You don't have to say I love you to say I love you, forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons, we've been making shades of purple out of red and blue, sickenly sweet like honey, don't need money, all i need is youuuu) * 5:20DarkMaster999(Celes) No what are you saying Celes of course you deserve it, ugh I can't even control my lies anymore...*One sincere emoction from her that she rarely saw again when she started that gambling life....sadness, she was feeling for the first time since a long time ago sadness, a sadness that she knew it could return one day* * 5:21Gogogadget831(***) Good morning, Celes * 5:21DarkMaster999(Celes) I have no hope I guess or maybe I don't know how to face it....Well let's thanks miss Blaineley for that.... * 5:21Gogogadget831(***) *peeks from bed and sees her* * 5:23DarkMaster999(Celes) *She suddenly hear *** and gets all clumsy, she looks suprised to the girl and trying not to scream at loud since the situation could be even worse if someone else saw this at least it was the girl that right now could be trusted by Celes* * 5:23Gogogadget831(***) Is everything okay? * 5:23DarkMaster999(Celes) Oh good morning *** I didn't notice you...*Her face shows clear that she was sad but she tried to fake it anyway* * 5:23Gogogadget831(***) What's the matter? You look upset * 5:23DarkMaster999(Celes) Oh, nothing much just preparring to do my ponytails... * 5:24Gogogadget831(***) *blushes a little at Celes's appearance, but tries to hide it* * 5:24DarkMaster999(Celes) Well, its nothing that you could help, but I appreciate the fact you are worried about me... * 5:25Gogogadget831(***) What is it? Remember you can tell me anything, no matter how crazy it is * 5:25DarkMaster999Confessional (Celes) I don't know if could trust *** that much, I mean yes she did a tea to me last night and it was incredible but still...maybe I should no maybe I, ugh I was never with a doubt like that in my entire life. * (Celes) Oh its just the events from the last challenge that I don't like to remember... * (Celes) Nothing more * 5:28Gogogadget831(***) Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I'm good at keeping things confidential * 5:28DarkMaster999(Celes) I still a little angry that our honorable host(that have NOTHING of honorable anymore) could use such a backstabbing move to create drama... * (Celes) Well ***... I have a certain problem with myself, how can I say it I don't know how to accept who I am * 5:30Gogogadget831(***) I'm truly sorry that happened to you. Blaineley is such a jerk -___- * (***) And you're not alone. I have a hard time accepting myself as well. But...I just want you to know that you are a wonderful person and you're loved * 5:31DarkMaster999(Celes) Its kinda frustating especially since for a gambler the best thing aside using luck and adaptability in playing is accepting how you play or yourself.... * (Celes) Loved * This word for some make she feel a little worse than she was before* I don't think that I'm really loved by anyone. * 5:32Gogogadget831(***) What about your friends...and family? * 5:32DarkMaster999(Celes) Family? * (Celes) Friends? * 5:33Gogogadget831(***) Y-you don't have that? * 5:34DarkMaster999(Celes) Well aside the money that I recieve most of the time I'm alone just being with servants or my pet cat, probably my only friend during these years, I mean how I could have anyone close to me when you have little to no control in your life... * 5:34Gogogadget831(***) . I'm so sorry you're going through this * 5:34DarkMaster999(Celes) I just have more and more enemies that I got thanks for being a gambler, not that is a bad thing but still... * 5:35Gogogadget831(***) I didn't have many friends growing up and I got bullied a lot for being queer, and even though i have a supportive group now, i'm still very insecure about myself. like, i'm worried that people think i'm an idiot or find me a freak for being queer. i have the worst case of anxiety. * (***) I just want to let you know that you're not alone. i totally understand what you're going through * (***) But there are definitely people out there....in here....that love you * 5:36DarkMaster999(Celes) You don't need to be sorry, you are probably the first people on this team that actually tried to have reasonable conversation with me after all...*Remembers her last days in the reality show especially the many times Gretchen needed her help to do simple things or the humiliation she had to pass thanks to Blaineley* * 5:36Gogogadget831Confessional (***) OH CRAP! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD? UGH!!! *facepalm* * 5:37DarkMaster999(Celes) What did you said?!? *Realizes the "that love you" and gets totally surprised by that to the point of blush* * 5:37Gogogadget831(***) Oh no! What have I done? * (***) *blushes back* * 5:38DarkMaster999Confessional (Celes) Ok I know I have a dream of living in a european castle, having many vampire butlers but...a girl love me? I don't know how to feel right now, except its good to be actually loved by someone being myself...*blushes* * 5:39Gogogadget831Confessional (***) Ugh! I messed up big time! Just like I did with my other crush! *face palm* * (***) *heart thumps loudly and face is frozen* * 5:39DarkMaster999(Celes) Well I think its better you watch your tongue next time, we might don't know who is going to hear it next time *She feel a little more relaxed to the point to even give a laugh, she still blushing though*... * 5:40Gogogadget831(***) Hahaha * (***) Hey, why are you blushing? * 5:41DarkMaster999(Celes) Oh *Realizes she noticed, she now tried to return to her most serious posture looking to **** nothing hehe... just nothing * Obvious lying but she said that confident* * 5:42Gogogadget831(***) Alright, but just know that you can tell me anything. Like I said, I don't judge * (***) Want me to make you some tea? * 5:43DarkMaster999Confessional (Celes) Ok slow steps now, what if she's just playing with you? What if she just want to get close and then target me behind my back, what if she...truly loves me *She tries to hide her face, she was looking totally red because of blushing* * (Celes) Oh thanks you , I would love it especially after the one that you did yesterday * (Celes) I admit I never like a tea so much aside my Royal Milk Tea * 5:43Gogogadget831(***) Awesome! *makes tea and adds some love* * 5:46DarkMaster999(Celes) That girl makes me feel so relaxed, maybe I have hope to put a control in my life after all.*With a happy smile in her face, she tries to hide she said that in order she couldn't hear it but she probably did by now* Category:Anceles